Gift From A Curse
by Skye-Chan1
Summary: After taking care of an injured pup, Kagome by chance breaks a curse that was placed upon it, turning him back into a demon. But Kagome and her demon get a wish, what will the wishes be? I think it’s going to be a SessKag but I may change that. Rated fo
1. The Curse

A Gift From A Curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 1: The Curse  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
I'd rather be hated for what I am then to be loved for what I'm not.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
In the middle of a forest away from any peoples prying eyes a young girl has been tending to a young pup for the past 2 days.  
  
She has become closer to that pup than any one else in the whole world.  
  
However her attempts to save the pups life were futile.  
  
"Please, try to hold on!" She sobbed out. She held the small pup close in her arms.  
  
The little girl lived in a near by village. She had been running away from the suitors from the village when she stumbled across a clearing with a brook running through the center.  
  
In a small patch of moss she had found the pup, half dead with wounds from a brutal beating.  
  
She had been running from the suitors because, well... you've heard of the saying "Beauty is a curse" well for her it was! She was the most attractive girl in her village and probably in the whole of the Eastern Lands, not to mention she was also kind and she could acutely work!  
  
That fateful day was her 15th birthday, which was the day that it was liable for her to marry. The villagers weren't sure how to go about having her married, men had come from all over the land to ask for her hand, and if they weren't careful then they would have a battle of the suitors (literally).  
  
So someone came up with the bright idea of having the first man to ask her for her hand in marriage, to become her husband (how that would solve anything, don't ask me).  
  
But the thing was, she didn't want to marry.  
  
So she did the only thing any sensible girl would do in her place.  
  
She ran.  
  
That was how she came to the injured pup.  
  
She had bandaged the pup and gave it as much food as she could with out starving herself and in return she pored her heart out to him.  
  
The pup seemed to always know when to comfort her when she was sad and when to be happy with her when she was happy.  
  
She often hoped that he would talk back to her and tell her all of his wishes and desires like she had to him.  
  
Unfortunately, their peace could not last.  
  
The pup's wounds had not been treated soon enough, and bacteria had set in.  
  
The pup was already weak from starvation, so it didn't take long for infection to set in and deform the pups' body, leaving him looking like nothing but a living skeleton.  
  
Suddenly the puppy jerked and its breathing grew shallow until she couldn't even hear it any more  
  
"NO!" she cried as she buried her face into its fur, which was covered in dry blood and matted with dirt, for she had been too afraid to wash him because of his critical condition.  
  
"Its not fare!" She cried softly, "You weren't suppose to die."  
  
Suddenly the pup's body disincarnated, turning into a sparking dust that that floated behind her. Suddenly a soft hand pressed onto her shoulder "yes, I was." A soft voice said behind her.  
  
She wiped her head around and gasped at what awaited her eyes. A young boy probably not much older then herself was standing before her. He had soft white hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He had claws on each of his fingers and as he smiled you could see he had short, white, fangs. And ears that where pointed at the end, like elves. On his face he had two red slit, type markings on both sides of his face just below his ears and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
* a demon * she thought, "What do you mean he was suppose to die?" the girl asked silent tears still streaming down her face, her voice was soft but not harsh or cold like you would expect it to be when a human was speaking to a demon (either harsh, or full of fear), because for some reason she felt that he meant her no harm.  
  
The boy laughed lightly, "well actually I was that pup and, as you can see I'm not dead. When I was young my mother angered a miko, who cursed me to suffer as a mutt forever until a human cared me, and me to care for them back." He smiled softly and looked deep into her beautiful chocolate eyes "Thank you. You were able to lift the curse"  
  
Eyes still locked together the boy closed his eyes and leaned forward and softly kissed her.  
  
He pulled away and turned his head to the side to hide a blush that had come.  
  
"The curse did have an upside to it. Who ever freed me from it will be given a wish and I will be given a wish to. In a month's time we would have the last wish that we had thought of, granted." He continued when the pinkish tint had left his face, "No one of whom the curse has been placed upon has yet been able to break it. The Miko thought she would be able to live out her revenge, because of the chances of the curse to be lifted from ME, well that is almost unthinkable."  
  
"Why?" The girl asked, she herself had thought that the puppy was cute.  
  
"Because.. Well.. I never really liked humans. I guess I always use to think that they were lower and weaker then I was so I.. well.. Lets just say I wasn't vary nice to them." The demon said looking embarrassed, "So for me to love a human, not because they could free me but because I truly loved them, and for them to love me back was simply outrageous."  
  
".."  
  
"But after being in that accursed form for almost 60 years, you tend to change your opinions about someone, or in my case some species."  
  
They sat there and talked for hours, he told her that his father was a great Inu lord of the Western Lands and his mother was a strong and beautiful demoness who, when he was changed, was banished because his father felt it was her fault. His father fell in love with a human and she gave him a son, his half brother, named InuYasha.  
  
When it came for her to tell about her family she had nothing to say. The oldest memory she had was walking through a wood and coming across a small village that took her in.  
  
As they watched the sun slowly start to rise, the girl realized how tired she was. She tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open but she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
The boy having noticed this said, "Lay down and sleep and remember that I will be with you."  
  
The girl, to tired to protest curled down on the soft moss. She shivered involuntary as her bare arm and cheek touched the dew covered grass.  
  
The boy looked lovingly at her as he sat down and picked her up and held her in his arms and covered her with his long tail and gently rocked her to sleep while singing a song that seemed to make even the sun want to stand still and listen.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
She woke up late that afternoon and sighed softly, her eyes still closed * had it all been a dream?, I doesn't feel like it was * She thought. But all the same she was to afraid that if she opened her eyes that she would be in her small hut with all of the suitors waiting outside of her door so that they could pledge their love to her and promise her all the riches and happiness she could imagine.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and nearly squealed with delight. There he was, looking down at her with those sparkiling golden eyes that seemed to smile as his face.  
  
"Its about time you woke up, sleepy head!" He said playfully as he helped her stand up.  
  
"I never asked your name last night." The young demon said. He had been contemplating why he had kissed her when he hadn't even known her name.  
  
"Its Kagome." She said doing proper curtsy.  
  
"Mines Sesshomaru." He said with a light laugh and bowing in return. And with that they clasped hands and walked slowly out of the clearing, talking about everything and anything. 


	2. When the World Came Crashing Down

Gift From A Curse  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 2: When the World Came Crashing Down  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Id rather be pissed off then pissed on.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
It had been almost a month now. They both hadn't decided on wishes yet. Sesshomaru said that they would probably have to make them soon.  
  
They would spend days walking in the forest, swimming in lakes, and even chasing scared villagers who had come to close to their humble abode.  
  
On their walks Sesshomaru would often sing his song, and whenever he did the animals would come out to listen. He would talk to them and they would talk back, but Kagome could never understand them.  
  
One day when he was talking to a squirrel he burst out laughing until tears came to his eyes and by the time she got him to talk, he couldn't remember what was so funny.  
  
He sighed "I wish you could talk to them to," he said wistfully, "You can learn a lot from them."  
  
Kagome looked at him franticly, "Don't say the I W-I-S-H word until you're sure that it what you wish for." She scolded.  
  
He just smiled and said, "Who knows maybe that is what I wish for."  
  
She smiled with him as she plopped down on some moss in the shade.  
  
"How long do demons live?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"Forever, unless someone kills them, why do you ask?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome questionably as he lay down beside her.  
  
"It has really been bugging me, so that would mean that I would die long before you do probably."  
  
"There is that chance. But try not to think of it, let us just try to enjoy the time we have together." Sesshomaru said soothingly as he rubbed her shoulders trying to make her forget that idea.  
  
He shuddered lightly as he himself tried to forget that thought.  
  
"I love you." He said in his soft voice  
  
"I love you too." Kagome said as she sighed and lay down beside him as he started to hum his song.  
  
But at that moment the world came crashing down. A group of her "Suitors" came crashing through the underbrush.  
  
"There has to be a Demon around her some where."  
  
"Yah, there have been too many sighting for there not to be."  
  
"They say that he took lady Kagome, do you think that it's true?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them. Dirty rotten demons they take everything from us."  
  
"Wait, did you here that?"  
  
"It sounded like it came from over there."  
  
"Come on lets go!"  
  
And with that the villagers came running in on Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped up and Sesshomaru pushed her behind him.  
  
"Get away from here." Sesshomaru snarled as he went into his attack position.  
  
"There, did you see that."  
  
"It was the Maiden Kagome."  
  
"Come on lets get him!"  
  
A war ragged the young men of the village against the young demon Sesshomaru. Many a blow where exchanged however Sesshomaru was winning, barely. During the fighting one of the men was able to sneak up on Kagome and grab her and try to run, but Kagome was able to shout out to Sesshomaru before his hand covered her mouth.  
  
As Sesshomaru turned to see the man try to make off with Kagome. Taking advantage to Sesshomaru's open back someone struck him from behind through the back where his heart was with an arrow.  
  
Sesshomaru stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet as he rushed to Kagome's kidnaper and sliced him. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before he grabbed Kagome and rushed into the woods. Exhausted from the excitement days events she fell into a deep sleep in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
AN: Just to make this clear, Sesshomaru is NOT dead!! He will come back in later chapters! (I could never let Sesshomaru die!)  
  
(^.^) (^.^) 


End file.
